Portable and mobile computers are found in many sizes and shapes and with particular attributes to meet special circumstances.
There are single panel hand held computers with the display and controls found on one side (front) of the panel. Some are adapted for use with a touchpad which coincides with the display (touch screen).
One typical mobile computer is the “lap top” style where two panels are pivotally attached usually with one panel being the computer panel with the input/output devices and the other panel being the cover panel. In variations, the cover panel can include the display, keyboard or other input/output devices in addition to those found on the computer panel.
Another style has a single panel with the input/output devices on the back side (ie side opposite the display). These allow the display to occupy the entire front of the computer for better visual output.
Recently, a style of computer, application Ser. No. 11/796,920, has emerged where a single panel is provided edge attachments meant to match and work with a bag front attachment to allow the computer to pivot on the bag front. This allows the computer to be stored on the bag front where it is ready for quick use, cannot be dropped and is not as limited in size and shape as computer meant to be held in the hand.
The bag front mounted computer with edge attachments to match the bag front can be further improved by dividing it into two parts which slide relative to each other to expose a keyboard for use. In this way a keyboard can be present in reasonable size without reducing the size of the display. Additional controls can be found on the reverse side of one of the panels. This is the subject of this patent application.